


Если бы Фай превратился в оборотня

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Мини-зарисовка о том, как Фая для спасения могли бы превратить не в вампира, а в оборотня.





	Если бы Фай превратился в оборотня

\- Ведьма! Его можно спасти?  
  
\- Да, - и то, что должно было прозвучать приговором, оказывается новой надеждой. - Вот только плата будет высока.  
  
\- Я заплачу, - ни секунды колебаний.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда ты должен накормить его вот этим, - Юко протягивает воину небольшую тарелку с сашими. Еще мгновение - и она оказывается в руках у ниндзя.  
  
Даже почти теряя сознание от боли Фай морщится, почувствовав запах сырой рыбы:  
  
\- Юко-сан, Курорин, вы хотите сделать мою смерть еще более мучительной?  
  
\- Заткнись и открой рот! - рявкает Курогане и только потом осознает, что в целом фраза звучит идиотски. Впрочем, сейчас это совершенно не имеет значения. Главное - успеть.  
  
Последнее, что Фай запоминает перед тем, как потерять сознание - тошнотворный вкус ненавистной ему еды.  
  


***

\- И что теперь?? В кого ты меня превратил?? - Фай задает этот вопрос уже раз в сотый, а Курогане почему-то подозрительно молчит. Шаоран и Сакура тоже опускают глаза, так что волшебник готовится к худшему.

\- Перевоплощение может быть довольно неприятным, но, к счастью, оно связано с ритмом приливов и отливов в одном из миров, - мальчик старается говорить как можно спокойнее. – Нам всем повезло, вы будете перевоплощаться раз в четыре недели на двенадцать часов.

\- В кого я буду превращаться?! – нервы мага не выдерживают и он срывается на крик.

\- Мы не можем вам сказать, Фай-сан, - девочка чуть не плачет. – Это одно из условий, которые поставила Юко-сан.

\- Уже скоро, - Курогане смотрит на часы. – Пошли.

\- Куда??

\- В ванную. Только быстро.

И не дожидаясь следующей порции возмущенных воплей берет Фая за плечо и подталкивает в сторону двери. Когда они оказываются в ванной вдвоем, Курогане задвигает защелку и командует:

\- Раздевайся!

\- Курорин, ты совсем сдурел? – кажется, Фаю по-настоящему страшно.

\- Да раздевайся же ты, идиот! Тебе же хуже будет!

Не дожидаясь, пока маг послушается его, Курогане начинает стаскивать с Фая одежду. Тут часы на его руке начинают пищать. Ниндзя хватает волшебника в охапку и окунает в ванну, наполненную – маг только сейчас это заметил – холодной водой.

\- Какого?.. – тут Фай с ужасом осознает, что его тело начинает меняться – уменьшается в размере, покрывается холодной чешуей, и что самое неприятное - он не может издать ни звука.

\- Как он? – вскакивает Сакура, когда Курогане наконец выходит из ванной.

\- Плавает, - мрачно отзывается воин. – Где этот его корм?

Шаоран протягивает ниндзя баночку с кормом для рыбок. Курогане, повертев ее в руках, возвращается в ванную, где плавает их Фай-оборотень-золотая рыбка.

***

\- Странную все-таки плату взяла с Курогане-сан ведьма измерений, - задумчиво произносит Шаоран, когда они с Сакурой остаются вдвоем в комнате.

Принцесса только вздыхает. Она считает поступок воина необычайно мужественным. Шутка ли – пообещать никогда больше не прикасаться к своему любимому блюду. Сакуре было бы очень тяжело отказаться, скажем, от кажущегося жизненно необходимым сладкого, а девочка знает, как сильно Курогане-сан любил суши и сашими.


End file.
